A Day With You
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Snake and Link have a lazy day together. SnakexLink


# A Day With You #  
To anyone who is currently reading my chapter fic When We Split, I know I said that I wouldn't be able to write, and that's partially true as of now. I've been reduced to writing on my phone for the past few months, and my mother broke it. It still works, but the screen is really, really fucked up. I stole the phone back, but she could find it any time, so I won't be messing with that story until I get a new laptop or a new phone, neither of which will be happening for a good while. Until then, it's pretty much oneshots, oneshots, and more fucking oneshots. So, I hope this makes up for the lack of new chapters for a while. If not, I'm sorry.

Pairing: Snake/Link. AU fic

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Snake, Link, Metal Gear Solid, Legend of Zelda, Super Smash Bros ect... Okay, I own nothing. So don't sue my ass because if I had money I'd be typing this on some type of computer.

Also, I'm in fashion now so expect detail on colors and such. And you learn my love of tattoos in this as well. :3

zZz

A blond male was lying in his shared bed, stroking the chocolate locks of his lover's while he slept. It was about seven in the morning, and he was always the early bird, while his brunet lover Snake preferred to sleep in.

He smiled as he looked down upon the sleeping giant. They had been together for three years, and they seemed to get closer every single day. His cerulean orbs trickled down his partially covered half nude body. Snake was very built, and also had a nice tan. A tattoo with Link's name was written in green cursive was on the back of his neck, though you couldn't see it in his current position.

He had a completely shaven face, and not a single hair lied on his broad chest. Link rested his head against the man's chest and leaned up to steal kisses on his jaw and lips.

His lips. Those pink, masculine petals he simply melted under. Snake was an amazing kisser, and he loved to prove it constantly.

The sleeping male stirred, and turned so Link's body was caged under his own, smirking as he placed a kiss in the crook of his neck.

"Good morning hun, did you sleep well?" Link asked as he smiled widely.

"Yes I did, thanks for asking baby. How did you sleep?"

Link curled his fingers in Snake's hair again, "I slept amazing. I was very warm, and it wasn't because of the blanket."

The brunet kissed his love on his full lips, "You're welcome for that. Babe, can we just lay here all day? I don't feel like doing anything productive."

"Neither do I. I just wanna curl up in your arms and watch cheesy romantic films."

The brunet flipped their positions again and held his little love close to him while reaching for his Xbox controller. He turned on the television and waited for Netflix to load. He looked down at his lover and kissed his blond hair.

"Now that is something I can do."

Since Link wanted a cheesy romance movie, Snake put on The Proposal. He wasn't one for romantic movies at all, but if he had to it'd be a romantic comedy.

"Gods he's delicious..." Link said hungrily as he saw Ryan Reynolds strip himself nude.

The brunet paused the movie and slowly turned his head to Link with an eyebrow raised and mouth slightly open.

"What?" the blond asked innocently.

"I see you. Checking other men out..." Snake grumbled as he turned his head and crossed his arms, his possessive side taking over.

"Snake, it's not like that, and you know it! He was stripping for the whole world to see, and I pointed out that he's very sexy!"

"So is that what I have to do? Strip for you? Because I can do that," Snake began attacking Link's earlobe and biting the flesh and toying with the silver earring with his tounge.

"No! Snake, get the hell off of me so we can watch this damn movie."

The brunet listened to his lover and watched the rest of the movie in peace, noticing how his eyes sparkled when the characters decided to actually be a couple. Link was definitely one for the cutesy romantic stuff, and Snake... Not so much, but he still did little things like flowers and candlelit dinners every now and again. He considered romantic as something like the tattoo he got rather than the things you find in movies.

"Hey Link, I've been thinking lately. I want another tattoo, and I want it to have something to do with you. I've already got your name, and I don't know a good enough artist to get a tattoo of you."

"Hun, you don't need another tattoo..."

"Babe, I want another one."

"Snake, you have tons."

"No I don't," Snake protested while looking at his arms.

Snake's right arm had a very detailed python wrapping around it as if it was his pet. His entire left arm was a complete sleeve tattoo. It was all shaded black ink in the areas that didn't have an actual tattoo but it was still mixed with his actual skin tone, which made him look extremely sexy. On his bicep there was a giant skull with two smaller skulls on either side of it, and a very beautiful rose that had a stem that wrapped around his arm from his forearm down. Underneath the skulls was the band name Nirvana, which was his favorite band. On the back above his elbow was a quote that said 'I started being really proud of the fact that I was gay, even though I wasn't. -Kurt Cobain' in black cursive.

"Okay... Maybe I do have a few." Snake said dumbly.

Link turned his boyfriend's arm and looked at the quote tattoo and busted out laughing. No matter how many times he saw the tattoo, he always laughed because Kurt Cobain was an interesting man, and the irony of a homosexual male having that quote tattoo made it ten times funnier.

"Yeah, yeah keep laughing at that old ass tattoo."

The blond chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's soft cheek, "I will. Anyway, no tattoo that has anything to do with me."

"Why?" the brunet complained.

"Because things happen. Something could cause us to split up or-"

"Don't talk like that. We're gonna be together forever, because I ain't changing, and I know you won't. And it's too late for that, I got your name a year and a half ago."

Link hugged Snake, "Babe, I was just stating that something could happen. Why don't you get another quote tattoo? It shouldn't cost as much."

"Maybe. I've got an idea of one that I could get. It's a line from the song "Dumb". Guess which one?"

"Hmm... 'I'm not that dumb, but I can pretend.'?"

"Nope."

Link racked his brain, "What about 'I think I'm dumb... Maybe just happy.'?"

The brunet shook his head, "Nope, but close."

"'The sun is gone, but I have a light'?

"Bingo."

Link smiled, "Where are you going to get it?"

"Under your name." Snake said simply.

Link nodded his head and grabbed the Xbox controller. He went to the music area and turned on the Nirvana radio, Snake's favorite song coming on first.

"Come as you are.  
As you were.  
As I want you to be.  
As a friend.  
As a friend.  
As an old enemy." the voice of Kurt Cobain rang out.

The couple listened to their favorite songs and artists for almost two hours straight until Link fell asleep in Snake's arms again. The brunet took this as his chance to look over his blond.

Link was more beautiful than any woman Snake had laid his cold, blue-grey eyes on. A honey-gold complextion that could match nicely with most colors, especially his favorite: Green.

This little man simply adored the hue. His favorites were Kelly green and emerald. Link loved to wear green, and his junior ring from high school was silver with a big emerald in the middle.

The blond's hairstyle shaped his cute face perfectly. The way it slanted made his eyes look ever bigger, and the dirty blond color brought out the deep blue they were ten times more.

His sexy piercings in his unique, pointed ears drove Snake crazy. He loved to lick and bite his earlobe and play around with the earring with his tounge, which never failed to turn Link on or drive him over the edge during sex.

Sex, something the both of them were amazing at. Link didn't think it, but the bottom being amazing in bed was just as important as the top. Snake had to try very hard to get Link to cum before him, because his manly pride as a top wouldn't allow him to climax first.

The petite man was a wonderful cook, he wasn't too clingy at all, and had this purity aura about him that Snake couldn't get rid of, no matter what he did. Got Link drunk off his ass. Still there. Convinced Link to smoke a few cigarettes with him. Gained even more innocence and purity. Fucked him senseless for seven hours straight. Not a damn thing changed.

The brunet kissed Link's forehead and grabbed his sketch book. He opened it up and flipped through to an empty page. Most of the book was filled with sketches of tattoo ideas, but the rest was filled with sketches of Link. The brunet loved to draw, and drawing his blond was simply enchanting. Sometimes he'd have Link pose, but others he'd just let him be natural, like playing Gears Of War or even sleeping.

He started to think of his next tattoo. He'd be getting the quote tattoo, but that wasn't all. The light the song was referring to was Link, and he would find an artist that could draw him perfectly. He wouldn't have his whole body drawn, just his head and down to his elbows. Snake picked the picture up from his bedside table and examined it. Link was outside with a daisy in his hair and a huge smile on his face. His blue eyes were shining and sharp. His arms were like slutty females would have them to push their breasts together, only he was leaning forward to try to kiss Snake before he took his camera out and told him to smile. He started drawing that picture perfectly, as if he just did a black and white effect.

The quote tattoo would be under Link's portrait, which would be under his name. Snake knew it'd be risky to get a tattoo like that, but he didn't care. He doubted that he and Link would ever split up, simply because they were made for each other.

He sketched for three and a half hours until Link woke up and tried to see what he was drawing.

"What're you drawing?"

"Nothing for you to see." Snake teased.

Link poked his bottom lip out and made his eyes look sad, which was bad for Snake. That was The Look, and the brunet always succumbed to it. He looked away, which made Link climb in his lap and make him look at him.

"Please, Snakey? I love you,"

The brunet kissed his blond and sighed, "Dammit Link, why must you take advantage of me?"

Link smiled a smirk of victory, "I don't do it often. Now, lemme see!"

Snake picked the book up and flipped to the second to last page. Link hadn't seen that one, so he was in the clear. It was a 3D and very realistic spider with one eye.

"Damn babe, could you draw something any creepier? Looks amazing though,"

"Thanks sweetie. What time is it?"

"Half past twelve. You hungry?"

"Yeah, but I put food in the mini-fridge so no need to go to the kitchen."

Link got up and walked to the door in only his tight green boxers, which earned a whistle from his lover on the bed. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the two submarine sandwiches and the liter of Dr. Pepper and got back in bed.

They turned on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days and cuddled as they ate. Snake noticed how Link checked out Matthew McConaughey, but didn't say anything this time around. After the movie was over, Snake started a heated makeout session.

"Mmm... Snake...What's this...about?" Link asked through the kiss.

"Because... I love you... and... none of those... other pricks can."

Link popped off of Snake's mouth and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hun, stop. I don't want anyone else but you. You're much sexier than Ryan Reynolds and Matthew McConaughey."

"Combined?" Snake asked with a smirk.

Link lifted an eyebrow and smiled, "Yes Snake, combined."

The brunet kissed his blond seeing as he got the reassurance and confidence and mentally decided to get the tattoo.

For the rest of the day they played Gears Of War and joked around about how the other got killed by a bot. At around eleven o'clock they turned everything off and snuggled up before falling asleep.

"Hun?" Link asked.

"Yes, Link?"

"I enjoyed spending a day with you. Just you. I like doing absolutely nothing with you. It's fun to me, and I get to be with the one I love the most. We don't ever do anything like this, so when you suggested we just lay in bed all day I was very happy and excited. Thank you baby, I love you very much."

Snake kissed Link and held him close, "Sweetie, there's no need to thank me. If you ever want to do something like this again, just say so. I loved spending the day with you as well, because I love you so much. I know we usually have Sam and Midna hanging with us, but if you just want to hang out with me that's okay. All you need to do is tell me before I tell them to hang out with us."

They fell asleep holding each other close, both of them wondering when the next lazy day would be.

xXx (Two Months Later)

"Hun, can we do absolutely nothing today? My whole body is so fucking sore," Link asked as he stretched with some difficulty.

"Sorry babe, had to celebrate our anniversary," Snake said with a smirk as he placed a kiss in the crook of Link's neck.

"I know, I know. But why didn't you take your shirt off? You haven't taken your shirt off in front of me all week."

The brunet bit Link's earlobe and toyed with the silver earring, "Seems like someone misses my body,"

The blond's face resembled a cherry as he looked away from Snake, "So what if I do?

Snake smirked and stood up. He pulled on some grey sweatpants and walked into their bathroom. He came out shirtless and walked over to Link"s side of the bed. Link ran his hand up his abs and chest until Snake pulled them off and turned around.

Link gasped, "Snake, what the hell-"

"Do you like it? It's been healing, and it's finally done."

The tattoo was beautiful. The only thing that was colored in was Link's bright blue eyes, which made it took ten times more amazing. The quote was underneath it and Link was smiling a pretty one.

The brunet turned around and kissed Link's soft cheeks. Link wrapped his arms around Snake's neck and whispered, "It's beautiful. I love it. Just like I love you."

The brunet held his blond close and they were almost asleep until he said, "I love you too. And yes, I'd love to spend a day with you again."

zZz

Once again, sorry for only doing oneshots for now. I need a break from that story anyway. Leave a review if you'd like! 


End file.
